daysgonefandomcom-20200222-history
Days Gone
Days Gone is an upcoming open world survival horror game being developed by SIE Bend Studio exclusively for the PlayStation 4. Plot Background A global pandemic occurred which decimated the globe, turning millions of humans into feral cannibalistic creatures, called Freakers. The remnants of humanity have abandoned towns to seek refuge in the wilderness creating safe zones. Aftermath Deacon St. John, a member of the Mongrels MC, is among the survivors of the epidemic. Deacon drifts through the wasteland of the Pacific Northwest, never staying in one place for too long. Deacon often takes work as a Bounty Hunter/Mercenary, offering his services in exchange for supplies. However, Deacon learns that there is a price on his head adding to his list of enemies. Gameplay The game is set in an open world and players are allowed to use multiple ways to complete objectives, such as utilizing stealth or taking the aggressive approach. Areas will apparently have different numbers of enemies, with some areas being fairly devoid of Freaker activity, while others will have swarms of hundreds of Freakers. Freakers will also become more dangerous at night. So far there are two types of Freakers confirmed, Newts and Hordes. Non infected animals also pose a threat such as cougars and bears. Players can carry at least two firearms at a time, or use melee weapons such as axes, though these appear to degrade and break quickly. The melee also extends to contextual environmental kills. Players also craft new items to improve combat efficiencies, such as Molotov cocktails and proximity bombs. Deacon's motorcycle is also key to gameplay. Serving not only as transportation but also as a mobile inventory to hold ammunition and supplies, which the player can access as needed. The motorcycle will be customizable, to better suit the different environments it will need to traverse. Also, next to the minimap, a small meter indicates that the bike will have a finite amount of fuel, and players will need to scavenge for more, in order to avoid being stranded. The game will also implement a dynamic weather system, with each weather having a different effect. Rain will cause the roads to have less traction, and reduce noise making it easier to sneak, although enemies will be able to more easily sneak up on Deacon as well, or Snow, which will reduce visibility, and also give the freakers a boost in strength. The game will also feature narrative choices, such as deciding whether or not a character should be given a mercy killing, or left for the infected to kill. it is unknown what consequences will come of these choices. Development Unreal Engine 4 is being used for the game development. Days Gone was first revealed by Sony Interactive Entertainment at E3 2016 on June 13, 2016. It will be the first intellectual property created by Bend Studio since Syphon Filter in 1999 and the first home console game developed by the studio since Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow in 2010. Days Gone is currently scheduled for release April 26th 2019. Editions Days Gone will feature several different editions available for purchase. Standard Edition: Contains base game. Also available digitally. Special Edition: Contains base game, Steelbook Case, physical and digital art book, physical and digital original soundtrack, Monkey Wrench skill unlock, three in-game Drifter Bike skins, Days Gone dynamic Playstation 4 Theme. Digital Deluxe Edition: Contains base game, Digital Mini-Art Book, digital soundtrack, Monkey Wrench Skill unlock, Collector's Edition: Contains all content from the Special Edition, also includes: A Statue of Deacon with his bike, 4 decals, Days Gone Patch, 6 Collector's pins. Pre-Order Bonuses Each edition of the game may also has several bonuses available for pre-ordering the game. * Drifter Crossbow Unlock * Nitrous Upgrade I * Gas Tank Upgrade I * Shroud Upgrade I Gallery File:Days Gone cover.jpg Dayss Gone possible cover..jpg DG Screen PS4 E32018.jpg DG Screen PS4 E32018 8.jpg DG Screen PS4 E32018 7.jpg DG Screen PS4 E32018 6.jpg DG Screen PS4 E32018 5.jpg DG Screen PS4 E32018 4.jpg DG Screen PS4 E32018 3.jpg DG Screen PS4 E32018 2.jpg DG DEACON.jpg DG COPE CAMP.jpg DG CHASE BOOZER.jpg DG - Judges Day 7.jpg DG - Judges Day 6.jpg DG - Judges Day 5.jpg DG - Judges Day 4.jpg DG - Judges Day 3.jpg DG - Judges Day 2.jpg DG - Judges Day 1.jpg Videos File: Days Gone - E3 2016 Announce Trailer PS4 File: Days Gone - E3 2016 Gameplay Demo PS4 File: Days Gone E3 2017 Trailer PS4 File: Days Gone - PS4 Gameplay E3 2017 File:Days Gone – This World Comes For You - PS4 File:Days Gone – World Series- The Farewell Wilderness - PS4 File:Days Gone – World Video Series- Riding The Broken Road - PS4 File:Days Gone - Pre-Order Announce Video - PS4 pl:Days_Gone Category:Games